blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital
Hospital ''is the Second episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Doctor Bluey is needed for assistance when Dad gets a very curious x-ray from Nurse Bingo. It seems that he has a cat in his tummy, leaving Bluey no choice but for her to operate immediately. Plot Dad is admitted into an imaginary hospital, where Bingo is acting as the nurse and Bluey becomes the doctor. The doctor performs an operation on Dad to relieve him from his stomach pains, pretending that there is a cat stuck inside him that needs to be lured out. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: The number of “DING!” Needles Bluey manages to give. lifelesson: Nurses are the sweetest people in the world, and always get a second opinion. Dad and Bingo are playing a game when Dad puts his hand on his aching back and asks “Is there some game where I just lie really still?” followed closely by “oh nooooo..... not hospitals” #classicbandit. Nurse Bingo welcomes the patient Telemacus (Dad) and assures him there’s no need to be nervous. However, this fear isn’t allayed as Doctor Bluey bursts in (reminiscent of Dr Nick from The Simpsons) and jabs Dad with the first needle “DING!!!” “Ohhhhhh brave boy” coos Nurse Bingo as she smooths on a bandaid. Dr Bluey asks the ‘big blue guy’ if he’s got a baby in his tummy before jabbing in another needle DING!!! And ordering an X-ray. “Don’t worry sweetie” assures Nurse Bingo as she does an X-ray which reveals a possum (cat). DING!!! NEEDLE!!! Dr Bluey exclaims that the prognosis doesn’t look good and that the cat probably went in through Dads belly button. They need to operate straight away but first Nurse Bingo needs to put the patient to sleep, so she sings the sweetest version of “Go to sleep....” Dr Bluey takes her chance to give the patient another needle, DING!!! however, Dad is losing his patience.... “NOMORENEEDLES” #classicbandit. They operate and remove an octopus by accident. Dr Bluey can see the cat but even with the help of a hammer she can’t get the cat out and it bites her. “Ohhhhh you poor dear” coos sweet Nurse Bingo. Bluey tells the ‘big blue guy’ that there’s nothing they can do and leaves to see other patients. Nurse Bingo reevaluates the X-ray and shows Dr Bluey that there is a way to help Telemacus as there’s a mouse in his tummy as well. They use some cheese to lure out the mouse and the cat chases him. Finally, Telemacus is cured and there’s just one more thing for Doctor Bluey to do.... DING!!! - needle in the butt. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit Trivia * Bandit's patient name is "Telemachus" which is a reference to the show Ulysses 31. ** According to the showrunners, this is because the episode writer likes the show Gallery Hospital-screen.png Hospital-preview.jpg|Preview of Hospital Category:A to Z Category:Episodes